


Potato, patarto (pregnancy cravings)

by unintelligible_mumbling



Series: The devil’s girl [16]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chinese Food, F/M, Fluff, I give up, Light Angst, Mutant Powers, Pregnancy, Tags Are Hard, food?, idk - Freeform, reader is Killgraves sister, ummmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: (Y/N) unashamedly loves Chinese food. There was one restaurant she loved the most though. She found herself going there more and more often with pregnancy cravings. One time she goes at the wrong time. She thinks it’s funny that the defenders will try and keep her from her food.





	Potato, patarto (pregnancy cravings)

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore me I’m just Matt Murdock trash....

“Hello (Y/N)!” The owner of the Chinese restraunt you adored so much called as you entered. “Hi!” You shot back, waddling over to the counter. “Can I have my usual please?” You asked, pulling out your purse. “No, no, no this ones on me. Or more specifically him” the black haired man pointed a shaky finger towards a group of 5 that sat around a table in the centre of the room.

“Is that...?” You asked yourself as you caught sight of a certain auburn haired lawyer. You strode over, attempting to be as quiet as possibly but as soon as you entered the black haired woman’s peripheral vision her head snapped towards you, the rest of the tables following. 

“Ma’am, you need to leave” a muscular man urged as he rose from his chair. You ignored him as you walked to the only one who hadn’t dare to turn around.

You rested your hands on his shoulders and bent down so your mouth was only inches away from his ear. “Matthew, fancy seeing you here.” Your voice was casual and light but Matt knew the danger behind it. 

“(Y/N)... I-i was just-“ Matt started, scratching the back of his neck. “I know full well what you were doing Matty.” You snapped, a weak glare painted on your face. “Well, you’re one to talk kid, what’re you doing out here with a baby on the way?” Stick pointed out, motioning towards your stomach. 

“There’s no food in the house, I was craving ribs, so...” (Y/N) shrugged instead of finishing off her sentence. “Potato, patarto,” Stick shrugged making (Y/N) furrow her brows in confusion. “That’s not the saying and you know it.” (Y/N) pointed out, only for Stick to continue with, “Banana, avocado.” 

“Why are you like this?” (Y/N) asked breathily with a smile. Her smile suddenly faded as both Stick’s and Matt’s face dropped, Matt tilting his head to the side slightly. 

“Everybody stop!” You shouted, consequently retrieving a glare from Jessica. “Matt, Stick, Jessica and... you two can move. Sir, go hide in the kitchens,” you told the owner of the restraunt as you picked up the food bag of the counter.

“I knew I recognised you from somewhere, you’re Killgrave’s sister!” Jessica growled, pulling at (Y/N)’s shoulder slightly. “Yes yes, I know but Kevin was an ass. I’m not like him at all.” (Y/N) defended with a role of her eyes. 

You swung the door open and motioned for the others to follow you. Outside was an army of men frozen stiff in place. Some with guns raised, ready to fire and others just running to and from cars. 

“Meet you at home Matty,” you cut through the silence, swinging your food bag as you made your way to your shabby apartment. 

“That girl will never cease to amaze me,” Stick sighed as he turned to re-enter the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any ideas you’ve had that you can’t be bothered to write? I’m your gal I’ll give you a shout out whilst I’m at it. (I don’t do smut. Just kissing)


End file.
